The Chronicles of The Iron Colt- Chapter Six
by MFJaume2688
Summary: Following the events of Chapter Five, the unnamed Stranger has a run-in and will be tested with how far he will have to go to survive Equestria. On the horizon evil rears its head to Dodge Junction. What peril will be thrown to the Unnamed Stranger! Warning: Clop, language, violence and everything in between.


**The Chronicles of the Iron Colt **

**Chapter Six: The 3:10 Ponyville Express**

I hear a knock on the door coming from Lily's room and I hurried over to the bed and covered her up, especially since her marehood had bled a little and not to mention my seed was coming out between her legs. I made sure to put my socks, shirt and boots back on quickly, made sure I was presentable, and I answered the door quietly. It was one of the butlers coming to wake Lily up, but he looked at me quizzically and asked me about why I was in her room. I say, "Well she was awfully frightened that something bad happened to me and came to check on me. After that she fell asleep and I didn't feel right leaving her alone given the situation, so she slept in my bed while I have been up all night getting things ready." A grunt and a snort leads to the butler pony saying, " Hmm well then I will let you get back to finishing up your packing, that is what I am assuming you have been doing, but please wake her up and tell the young mistress that her breakfast is ready and waiting." I nodded and closed the door, and I head into the bedroom to gently wake Lily up. I stand at the foot of the bed and she is still asleep, so I mosey on over to the side she is sleeping on and I gently shake her awake. Lily opens her eyes and they close halfway, and she says, "Come back to bed with me, it's not time to wake up yet." I snicker a little and say, "Well that is not what the uptight butler pony just told me." She whines a little and says, "But it's still too early to be waking up, plus I want you to hold me a little bit before I have to wake up." She tries to get me back into the bed, but I say, "Hey I'll make you a deal, you wake up now and when we are on the train, in that private car, I will do whatever you want." She opens her eyes all the way and says, "You promise?" I nod yes to her and she dramatically gets up and shakes her head to get her mane looking good even though she has bedmane. Lily looks good even with the bedmane and the fact that she is standing in front of a window, well I was starting to feel another erection coming on with how good she was looking. She is trying to walk but is having a bit of a hard time, guess I was a little too good last night but now I must get the bedsheets taken care of. I decide to take the whole set and I packed it away, I planned to throw them off the train when we were at least halfway to Ponyville and no one would miss them anyway especially after I cleaned up the floor as well.

After Lily managed to get herself back to being able to walk as usual and a quick breakfast, we were waiting in the foyer for the carriage to pull up so we can load everything up. Mayor Rich came up to me and asked if he could talk to me in private, I obliged and told Lily not to worry. When we were out of earshot Mayor Rich says, "So I understand that last night you and Lily were together. What happened?" He looks at me with a mix of contempt and curiosity, I sigh and say, "Well she was concerned that I was going to be sent out of the house, she was scared and upset so I comforted her and she ended up just sleeping in the bed and I was up all night getting everything ready." Mayor Rich has a look of surprise and suspicion, I guess he may have had a feeling I was telling a lie or even half the truth but was probably shocked I was honest, to the degree in which I had been honest anyway. As a last test Mayor Rich looks into my eyes directly and asks, "So I trust that she had not been touched in anyway other than I assume being held to be comforted and such?" I nodded yes and he backed off to process the conversation and then looked at me again and says, "Okay well then I trust that everything has been packed?" I nod yes and just look back to see Lily looking at us nervously, I give her a small wave and a smile just to put her at ease. I look back to Mayor Rich and say, "Well if there is nothing else, I will get everything packed into the carriage and we will be on our way." Mayor Rich nods his approval and trots over to Lily to give her a hug and a kiss, he tells us to have fun and be careful then heads back to do whatever he needed to deal with. Lily and I load up into the carriage.

As soon as we were out of sight of the mansion Lily was able to relax with every mile between us and the mansion, before I knew it, she was all over me wanting to get a little frisky, but I obliged her on kissing but drew a line at going further. She pouts a little, but I tell her, "Let's wait until we are in the private car, there we will be in control of who is coming in and all that privacy won't go to waste." She smiles at me and says, "Okay but after that rutting last night, I still am aching to feel your dick inside of me again. I don't care what anypony else will say because I haven't really been attracted to stallions after the ones, I had to meet face to face. You have been nothing but a gentlecolt and I swear that I love you so much." Tears are forming in her eyes and mine are starting to mist over, I cup her face and I kiss her softly and deeply then I pull back after letting the kiss linger. She lays her head on my shoulder and I hold her front hooves in my hands on my lap, my right arm wrapped behind her head with my hand on her shoulder. She snuggles even closer and before we know it, we arrived at the train station so with a quickness we got everything loaded into the private car, I did a sweep to check for surprises or unwanted guests and once everything checked out, I escorted Lily onto the car. I go around and close all the curtains, lock all the doors and make sure that every piece of luggage is secured. Lily sits in the lounge area and she is in a large 'love seat' posed in a seductive pose to get me distracted, especially since her marehood is front and center with her tail up and I see that her butthole is also wanting attention. She giggles seductively as she eyes me up and down, her gaze falling on my dick since it was once again awakened, and it was obvious that I was pitching a tent. She beckons me over with one of her front hooves and says, "Well now here we are finally alone, and I figured that we can get an early start before we hit Ponyville my love." My heart literally skips a beat with her calling me her 'love', in that moment I really want her badly, but the problem was that I had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right. Just then the train jostled, and we had started to depart from the station, and then I heard a noise like someone trying to get into the car or maybe they had been in the car and I missed them. I had made sure to keep my revolver on me and so I pulled it out and thumbed the hammer back. This scared Lily so I told her to stay here on the love seat and do not move, she puts out one of her hooves and I feel her shaking. I put my free hand onto her face, and I look her in the eyes, I say, "Everything is going to be all right, don't worry." That calms her a bit but just to make sure she knows I mean business I lean down and I kiss her on the lips. I head towards the front of the car to where it connects with the train since the private car is the last car on this train. I get to the door and see that it is still closed, and I check to make sure it is still locked, I even open it and do not see anyone there. I make my way back to the lounge and Lily is still on the love seat, but she is laying there with her head down and her ears back with her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face. The only room left is the bedroom and bathroom area and those do not have any way to get into the private car. I check them again anyway and then I figured what if the sound was coming from the roof, so I go and check the roof, but nothing turns up. I climb back into the private car and check the closets, I check the entire car top to bottom but there is nothing and no pony there, so I go back to the lounge and I sit with Lily. I stroke her back and she jolts up and hugs me hard, she was still scared, and I just held onto her and whispered into her ear that everything was fine. Lily calmed down after a few minutes and just fell asleep on me since she was snoring lightly, to which I ended up falling asleep, but I never knew it until I figured out that I did.

I found myself in a corridor of what I thought was a castle, there were shields and swords on the walls alongside torches and there were even suits of armor, but the armor looked as if it were made for ponies. I come to a door that was painted all black and there was light visibly coming through the bottom, I saw a shadow zip by, and I decide to just open the door. The light blinded me for a moment and then in front of me was a blackish blue pony with a long flowing mane and tail that sparkled and I was looking into the dark blue eyes when I heard, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The voice is female, and it was coming from the pony in front of me, so I answered, "Well I don't even know where I am at or how I got here but here I am!" I looked at her and saw that she was a unicorn and she was wearing a crown, so I asked, "What are you a princess or something? Do you know where I am at?" Suddenly the mare in front of me got loud and dramatic and she says, "Thou art intruding on sacred ground! We demand to know who you are and why thou hast invaded this sacred space!" I thought my ears were going to be blown out and bleeding, but I was fine, and I say, "Well drop the voice there and I can explain. I was on my way to Ponyville to see if someone can help me out with a problem I have, I was on a train but now I have no idea where I am at." The mare looks at me and says, "Well you are no pony that I have ever seen, but you are in my domain which is the domain of sleep. Allow me to apologize and introduce myself, I am Princess Luna of Equestria." She then motions for me to come closer and says, "Well you are a new species, what exactly are you?" I look at her and I remind myself that as far as I know I am the only human male here in Equestria, so I say, "Well Your Majesty I am a human." Princess Luna then asks me, "Well do you have a name, Human?" I reply stating that I don't really have a name here in Equestria, that I am known by except 'Stranger' since I just showed up one day in Dodge Junction. Princess Luna contemplates all of this information and then says, "Hmm it seems that there may be a reason we have been guided to meet today. Normally I go into the dreams of ponies but today I am given a visitor, so tell me Stranger what are you on your way to do exactly?" I explain everything that had transpired in the last four days and when I am done Princess Luna looks at me and says, "Well you won't have much luck in Ponyville as no one there can really help you with what you seek, however I do not think even my sister would be able to help you. She is one that believes in friendship and all the things that come with it including peace. If you come to her wanting to have things made that can kill others, she would rather banish you to the dungeons or to Tartarus. You might want to reconsider your idea, there is no place in Equestria for death and violence. I would know how this would end because I was banished to the moon for one thousand years, and all because I wanted to destroy peace." A tear ran down her eye from the painful memories that were ingrained, never to be forgotten but she accepted what happened and what she learned from the experiences. Princess Luna looks at me and trots towards me, with her wings fully extended out, and she stops right in front of my face and says, "When you get to Ponyville inform the conductor that you are needing to head to Canterlot by order of Princess Luna. I want you to really think about your request and come up with alternatives. I will talk to my sister and see what I can do to prepare her for your arrival."

The world around me begins to melt and swirl, I start hearing someone calling me and suddenly, I awaken with Lily nudging me. I look over to her bleary eyed and as soon as my vision clears up, she tells me, "We have a visitor, and I do not think it is a friendly visit." From her tone I can tell that we are in trouble, but it is a good thing that I have my revolver on me. I move to get comfortable and I look at this 'visitor' in the eyes and ask, "So what do I owe this visit, especially one on such short notice?" I examine the pony in front of me and I notice that one of his ears is shorter than the other and then it hits me, we got the company from the saloon here for a reason and I don't think it is because they want my autograph. I have my hands to where I can easy pull out my knife and revolver is already cocked and locked. The pony in front of me clears his throat and speaks, "We are here to send a message, our boss is upset about what happened to me and wants to be compensated. I want a little payback as well." His emphasis on the last sentence, coupled with the wicked smile he gives me, warns me that there are more ponies at the ready. I stall him and ask, "So did you come here by your lonesome or did you bring some friends? I am curious because I am a little unprepared." The disfigured pony chuckles and says, "Well I brought two others as backup, but I know you are unarmed so this will not take too long." With that he decides to try and hoof stomp me, but I shove Lily off the love seat, and I miss getting hit. I pull out my revolver and I put a round in his front right leg, his kneecap shatters and he lands on the floor screaming in pain. I hear hooves coming our way and I tell Lily to head to the bedroom and I follow her. I grab the shotgun and I get ready for the two ponies who are ready to meet their maker, and right on cue they bust through the door. Their leader is screaming to them to take me out and take out Lily, I shout to them to reconsider their options. I hate when ignorance often replaces common sense, because the first one comes in my line of sight and I put him down with a 12-gauge head shot. I cycle the next round and I hear hooves running in the next direction, I look back to Lily and tell her to stay put and lock the door behind me. I have my shotgun at the ready and I am scanning the car, Disfigured Pony I think has gone into shock because he hasn't said a word. I pass the headless pony and a pool of blood has formed; I take note of the results of my accuracy then keep moving on. I get to where the disfigured pony was last seen and I was right he went into shock so I move on to the front of the car and see that the pony that left is trying to uncouple the car so I open the door and I rush at him. He sees me and tries in vain to pull the pin, but I meet him with my knife, and I slice his front legs from the back causing him to buckle under his weight. I then mount him from the back, and I put the knife to his throat, and I tell him, "So I am feeling a little generous, I will let you live if you tell me some information. What do you say?" I can tell that it is sinking in, and he says, "Okay what do you want to know?" I ask him, "Are there any others with you?" He shakes his head no, so I ask him if there are others waiting for us at the Ponyville station. Another no but I feel as if he was lying to me. I then remove the knife from his throat, but I then point the revolver to the back of his head and with a boom he crumples, so I push the body off the train and watch as it hits the ground and rolls off into a ditch. I go back in the car and I go to let Lily know that I am back, but I hear a scream and I go running. I get to the bedroom and the door is closed, so I shoot a few holes through the door and there is the disfigured pony trying to mount Lily, but he looks back at me in horror. I see that he is about to penetrate her marehood and I go from the door to his throat in three seconds, I am yelling at him and I lay onto him punch after punch to his face with the knuckle duster that is part of my knife. After ten punches I then drag him by the mane to the entrance of the car and I put him in front of me. I put the barrel of my revolver to the bottom of his head and I scream, "You fucked with the wrong human, motherfucker!" then I pull the trigger and his head explodes. I throw the body over and I go back inside, and I go to see if Lily is all right. She is laying in the bed and crying but I silently throw the last body out of the car and then lock the door behind me. I pass a mirror and I see that I am covered in a lot of blood, so I head to the washroom and try to make myself presentable. After a few minutes I got a lot of blood off and I am now in a towel and nothing else. I call out to Lily and let her know that I am coming in and going to sit by her. I just keep hearing her crying and it breaks my heart, so I gently settle down beside her and I put my arm around her, and I stroke her mane. She tenses up a little then when she looks at me with her bloodshot eyes, she wraps her arms around me and puts her head into my shoulder, she cries hard to the point that I can only hug her tightly. After a few minutes she starts to calm down, no longer shaking but her eyes were so red that I was angry with how everything went. When she can talk again Lily speaks to me, "I think that we need to go back home, and I just want you in my room with me. I don't want to ever leave the safety of my house. Please can we go back home? What if there are more waiting for us in Ponyville? What if they follow us to every place we visit and try to kill us? What if we are in danger? I am scared beyond belief! Please can we go back home." She is whimpering and I cup her face, looking into her eyes I say, "Lily I understand that you just experienced some horrible stuff, but I came back and those three will not be coming back ever. We are safe and I will keep your safe no matter what. They will never lay a hoof on you ever again, and anypony that tries will meet the same end as they did!" She starts to cry again, and I hold her close, just letting her release her emotions and before we know it, we hear a knock at the door. I go and open it slightly, I say, "Yes who is it?" I hear, "This is the Conductor, just wanted to let you know that Ponyville is coming up in five minutes." I tell the Conductor that there has been a change of plans and that we will be needing to head to Canterlot as soon as possible. He voices a confirmation and I also tell him that we are not to be disturbed until we are on the outskirts of Canterlot. I hear him trot off and I close the door then lock it, I turn around and see Lily standing there looking at me puzzled. She asks," Why are we going to Canterlot? I thought Daddy said that we are to go to Ponyville. What's in Canterlot and how do you know to go there?" So, I explain my dream before those three unwanted asshats showed up and when I am done Lily looks at me then says, "Well if you were summoned by Princess Luna then I guess we have no choice."

When we arrive into Ponyville Lily and I stay in the car, she wrapped her front hooves around me and did not let go especially when the train stopped. She tensed up so bad that I felt the trembling and told her it was all right. She looks at me and says, "You know that pony who you found in the bed with me, he said that he was going to rut me then kill me. I bucked him as best as I could but if you hadn't come and rescued me, I think he would have been successful. I never want to go through that ever again." I comfort her and tell her, "That will never happen again, not as long as I am around and alive." She looks at me with those golden eyes and she leans in for a kiss, which I oblige her, and we kiss passionately for five minutes. We break it off because the train starts moving and Lily got scared a bit, but after a few minutes she calms down and then puts her forehead against mine. She sighs and then starts snuggling up to me, she then says, "Want to go to the bedroom and just hold each other until we arrive in Canterlot?" I look at her and say, "Well sure but I have been in a towel for a while and I am sure you would rather have me in clothing rather than being in a towel." She looks at me playfully and says, "Well you can always lose the towel and we can have some fun then." I am taken aback but I figured that she is probably feeling better, but I stand up and I feel tears coming down my face. She looks at me confused and asks, "Why are you crying?" I shake my head and I just lose it, all my fear, anger, sorrow and every emotion in between I just let it out. I saw the mare I loved nearly be raped, I was nearly killed by some disfigured pony hellbent on revenge and I nearly cost Lily her life in the process. I make a fist and start punching the floor, I also start screaming as loud as I can as I keep punching the floor but no matter what I couldn't make a hole. I just end up collapsing on the floor my arms and legs spread out, Lily had been watching the entire thing but while I lay there she comes over and lays right beside me. She lets out a little laugh and says, "Wow, we are quite the pair, aren't we? You feel better?" I look at her and say, "I guess, did any of that change how you feel about me?" She shook her head no and says, "If anything I am glad you can express yourself, makes you more attractive." She smiles and lays her head on my chest, then turns to look me in the eyes and says, "Now how about we go into the bedroom and we help each other get back to how we were before the incident happened?" I sigh then smile and say, "Your wish is my command, my beautiful mare." She smiles back and says, "I love you, my handsome stranger." I smile more and say, "I love you too." Together we walk to the bedroom and I close the door behind me.

_Back in Dodge Junction-_ A dust cloud forms over the horizon and a pony as black as the night sky stands watching over the town, smiling a smile that is wicked. A chuckle is heard, and the pony says in a gravelly and deep masculine voice, "This town will soon be mine and nothing will stop once I unleash my army onto it!" Thunder appears overhead and a laugh is heard echoing throughout the canyons as arcs of white lightening spread across the skies.


End file.
